COLEGIO DE SEÑORITAS YURI
by lili01
Summary: SOY SAKURA HARUNO UNA CHICA CON SUEÑOS Y CON MUCHOSSSS DESEOS, MI VIDA DARA UN "GRAN CAMBIO" GRACIAS A UN VIAJE DONDE MI MAESTRA Y SUS AMIGAS ME ENSEÑARAN COSAS "EXTRACURRICULARES"! QUIEREN SABER QUE APRENDERE?...
1. Chapter 1

_**SOY SAKURA HARUNO:**_

_**UNA CHICA CON SUEÑOS Y CON MUCHOSSSS DESEOS, MI VIDA DARA UN "GRAN CAMBIO" GRACIAS A UN VIAJE DONDE MI MAESTRA Y SUS AMIGAS ME ENSEÑARAN COSAS "EXTRACURRICULARES"!**_

_**QUIEREN SABER QUE APRENDERE?...**_

NO SOLO ESCRIBO FANFIC YAOI TAMBIEN YURI…..

_ESTE ES UN FANFICTION CON CONTENIDO "YURI" CON MUCHO LEMON... _

_¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_

**"COLEGIO DE SEÑORITAS" (YURI)**

**S**akura, estaba sola en su casa estudiando, su madre estaba trabajando y de su padre no sabía mucho ya que nunca lo conoció, había muerto cuando tenía dos años, así que creció algo sola y enfocada en ser la mejor.

Era la alumna más destacada de su escuela, de las más bonitas, populares y claro también la consentida de la directora del colegio su querida maestra Tsunade, ella le había ayudado a conseguir la beca académica para poder mantenerse en el colegio de señoritas una respetada institución (solo asistían chicas).

Las demás alumnas la veían con un poco de envidia ya que sin pertenecer a su nivel social había conseguido los mejores títulos y la protección de la directora, en especial esto último molestaba a Ino "su mejor amiga".

Pero a Sakura no solo soñaba con conseguir sus metas académicas, en su mente vivía el recuerdo de un chico muy especial para ella, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular, atractivo y listo de su colegio, ella se había convertido en una de sus tantas fans cuando lo vio ganar el título de campeón de futbol de la región, sabía todo de él, su fecha de cumpleaños, su color favorito, el color de sus ojos, su cabello, hasta se había atrevido a ir a su escuela varias veces, le bastaba con verlo de lejos.

Si seguía así terminaría de acosadora, lo sabía pero era tanta su necesidad que valía la pena, total nunca podría estar con él pero si podía soñar un poco.

¡Ya basta! Deja de soñar Sakura…. Ya es hora de dormir mañana tendrás exámenes finales y necesitas estar concentrada(se dijo así misma).

_**Ya en el colegio….**_

¡Por fin viernes, vacaciones!, gritaba Sakura mientras reía sola, pero, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari voltearon a verla…..(caminaban hacia la salida del colegio)

Vaya tu siempre tan "bipolar" Sakura, no me sorprendería que de pronto te metas en tu mundo por horas donde estas callada y perdida en tus pensamientos, bueno creo que a ninguna de nosotras nos sorprendería, verdad chicas?...(Le dijo Ino)

Preferimos no opinar dijeron Tenten y Temari, mientras Hinata intento cambiar el tema, oye Sakura en unas horas estarás de viaje, debes de estar muy emocionada verdad? Sakura la miro y le dijo:

- Este es el viaje escolar donde solo asistirán las mejores alumnas de los mejores colegios, la directora Tsunade y yo representaremos a esta escuela que se destaca por ser la mejor de la región, la reunión será en el colegio oculto de la lluvia, que se encuentra en otro país, _"por supuesto que estoy emocionada Hinata"_ _he luchado mucho por esto_…

Es cierto Sakura serás una digna representante y conocerás a la señorita Konan y a Mei Terumi que son las principales líderes en sus instituciones y claro muy amigas de la directora Tsunadelas atenderán muy bien en su viaje, dijo Temari….

Sakura le sonrió a Temari, pero Ino interrumpió:

-Puede ser, pero que aburrido es estar metida en los libros todo el día y si ese es el premio asistir aburridas conferencias me parece más bien un castigo, le dijo Ino, mirando fijamente a Sakura…..

Hinata,Tenten y Temari les sorprendió ese comentario y por supuesto que no les pareció correcto, pero Ino era algo cruel con "Sakura" y en los últimos días más.

De pronto la pelirosa comenzó a reírse de Ino, (lo cual hizo que ellas volvieran su atención hacia la pelirosa).

-Oye Ino todos sabemos que una chica de elite como tú puede viajar a donde quiera, pero sabes… Es extraño parece como si este viaje:

"_Te molestara mucho, no será porque preferí un viaje escolar a estar contigo todas las vacaciones en alguna playa o en algún otro lugar"_…..

Ino dejo de caminar…..

Miro muy sorprendida y molesta, pero tenía que aceptar que tenía razón, no le gusto en los más mínimo que Sakura eligiera no estar con ella ese verano….

Bueno chicas tengo que irme, aun no termino de empacar las maletas nos veremos en el siguiente ciclo escolar, se cuidan mucho chicas, las extrañare bueno tal vez a Ino no tanto, abrazo a Hinata, Tenten y a Temari, dejando a Ino a un lado, la cual sintió el rechazo de parte de la pelirosa…

Adiós Sakura que tengas mucha suerte y cuídate mucho le dijeron Tenten, Hinata y Temari…

Ino solo se quedó observando como Sakura se marchaba, nos volveremos a ver(se dijo así misma y se fue sin despedirse de las demás chicas), dejando a Hinata, Tenten y Temari algo confundidas.

_- "Que rara amistad, un día se apoyan y otro día parece como si se odiaran, pero no se separan"…. _Tenten les decía a Hinata y a Temari.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_**Que tal les gusto, continuo?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sábado por la mañana:**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sala ya estaba lista con sus maletas desde hace una hora su madre no dejaba de darle consejos sobre su viaje "no te pongas nerviosa, viste formal, no tomes alcohol, no comas mucho, duérmete temprano, no le hables a extraños, llámame todos los días"...

¡_Si mamá ya me lo repetiste tres veces! _(le decía Sakura a su madre mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir abrir la puerta, por fin la directora Tsunade había llegado)

Sakura abrió la puerta y se despidió de su madre lo más rápido que pudo, se subió a los asientos de atrás del mercedes Benz de Tsunade(la cual solo pudo cruzar algunas palabras con la madre de la pelirosa) dentro del coche estaba Shizune la amiga o familiar de su directora, (la verdad no sabía bien qué relación tenía con ella) solo la había visto pocas veces en el colegio, mejor dicho saliendo de la oficina de su directora. No hubo mucha conversación camino al aeropuerto, Sakura fue la primera en salir del automóvil para tomar el avión mientras que Tsunade se despedía de Shizune

El país, oculto de la lluvia, se encuentra altamente industrializado con un clima de lluvia con constante, en la zona vip del Amegakure estaban todas las habitaciones, el cuarto de la pelirosa era muy confortable y elegante, Tsunade ya le había presentado personalmente a Mei Terumi la "Mizukage" y a Konan la "Amekage". El lugar era más elegante de lo que se había imaginado, el congreso contaba con las mejores instalaciones, una gran variedad de bebidas y claro con un sinfín de platillos de cada región, ya la pelirosa se había encargado de probar cada platillo(si sigo comiendo tanto, regresare con varis kilos más) se decía cada vez que probaba tan deliciosa comida.

Sakura fue la que inicio el congreso exponiendo y debatiendo la importancia de su colegio en la región así como sus conocimientos en diferentes materias cumpliendo con su misión en ese lugar, en los siguientes días no había tenido mucho contacto con nadie de ese lugar ya que en los 4 días que llevaba, se la pasaba en las conferencias y en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en la última plática de la tarde, pero si tenía que admitir que ese verano se la estaba pasando algo aburrido(como cierta pelirubia se lo había dicho), tal vez fui algo dura con ella se decía Sakura cuando pensaba en Ino, pero ella se lo busco no tenía por qué ser tan agresiva y grosera conmigo.

Comenzó a buscar a las "amigas" de Tsunade, ya que se había quedado sorprendida con ellas, son las mujeres más inteligentes y bonitas que había visto, la señorita "Konan" es una chica preciosa, joven, tiene el cabello azul, lacio y corto, se adorna el peinado llevando en la cabeza una rosa azul pálido, su personalidad es algo calmada pero muy fría, Tsunade le había mencionado que su novio Pain había muerto hace algunos años lo cual la había cambiado a una actitud más introvertida(sin embargo su forma de ser le parecía fascinante) y la señorita "Mei Terumi", es una mujer pelirroja de unos 30 años, es muy atractiva y tiene el cabello largo hasta los pies, usa ropa como de gala, su personalidad es amable, acelerada y simpática(a diferencia de Konan), aunque se vuelve agresiva cuando alguien menciona algo relacionado con el matrimonio o relación de pareja, pero le encantaban los chicos atractivos y más jóvenes que ella eso también se lo había comentado su maestra.

De pronto la voz de una chica la despertó de sus pensamientos, "Que te ha parecido el congreso Sakura"?...

La pelirosa se dio cuenta que esa voz era de Konan, que se había sentado muy cerca de Sakura, no pudo decir nada, se sintió un poco intimada, si ella era linda de lejos de cerca lo era mucho más….

-No has puesto atención en lo absoluto, cierto?

- Claro que sí!... Solo me distraje un poco….

- Cierto, hace un minuto tu mente no estaba en este lugar, que o quien estaba en tus pensamientos?

-Sakura se sintió atrapada, le daba pena decirle que estaba pensando en ella, Tsunade, Mei Terumi y en Ino….

Veo que por fin estas entablando platica con alguien de este lugar Sakura, me alegra, era Tsunade que se acercaba a ellas, la pelirosa saludo a su maestra se sentia aliviada con su presencia y aprovecho para despedirse de Konan, con el pretexto de que tenía que arreglar su equipaje.

Tsunade y Konan la observaron hasta que salió del salón.

-Mi alumna es muy linda, verdad?

-Si lo es, tal y como la describiste (respondió Konan)…..

**S**akura había terminado de arreglar su equipaje, pero deicidio pedir servicio a la habitación(varias bebidas con alcohol) son mis últimas horas en este lugar, porque no aprovechar un poco se dijo así misma.

Después de unas horas decidió ir a pasear por la playa sin importarle que estaba lloviendo demasiado, que estaba algo tomada y que ya era de noche, en unos minutos se encontraba completamente empapada, apenas podía estar de pie y no había nadie a su alrededor (o por lo menos eso pensaba ella) Konan llevaba un rato observándola a unos metros de distancia y noto de inmediato en qué condiciones estaba la pelirosa, se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, llevándosela de ese lugar….

Cuando Sakura despertó(media hora después) se dio cuenta estaba en una habitación que no era la "suya" acostada en sillón, ella solo traía puesto su ropa interior y una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo, vio a Konan que le traía un café muy cargado el cual dejo en la mesita que estaba aún lado de Sakura y le pregunto si ya se sentía mejor.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse al notar cuál era su situación, estaba completamente apenada, bueno creo que me siento un poco mejor, fue lo único que le pudo decir sin poder mirarla….

Konan se sentó a su lado, levanto el rostro de la pelirosa y comenzó acercarla a sus labios y la besa casi con desesperación.

_Al principio Sakura se queda quieta sin hacer nada y con los ojos abiertos, sólo notando la lengua de Konan delinear sus labios y como éstos se amoldan contra ella y parecen encajar perfectamente. Aunque el beso empieza siendo un poco agresivo Konan no tarda en volverlo gentil y Sakura piensa que es agradable, el ser besado como si fueras frágil e importante. _

_No tarda en abrir la boca y chocar su lengua contra la de Konan, cerrando los ojos y con el gusto a alcohol contra el paladar, _s_e besan apasionadamente, como si hubieran llevado toda la vida practicando y supieran exactamente cómo hacerlo. _

_Konan le muerde un poco los labios y Sakura gime suavemente. _

Cuando se separan tardan un rato en recuperar una respiración, lo único que se escucha son los jadeos de ambas, que tratan de meter algo de aire en sus pulmones y se miran como si se vieran por primera vez.

-Eso es saber aprovecharse de la situación querida Konan(le dijo Mei) que salía de la habitación junto con Tsunade(ellas habían observado el ardiente beso), Sakura noto que solo traían puesto una corta y delgada bata de seda, se acercaron a la pelirosa y a la peliazul, sentándose en el piso alfombrado….

-No podemos quedarnos atrás le dijo Tsunade a Mei, esta coloca una mano tras su nuca y la acerca con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria besándola apasionadamente.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera articular palabra la peliazul, la estaba volviendo a besar….

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**LES GUSTO? EL ULTIMO CAPITULO TENDRA EL GRAN LEMON PROMETIDO "SAKUTSUNA, SAKUKONAN, SAKUMEI" (A ESO ME REFERIA A: **

_**MI MAESTRA Y SUS AMIGAS ME ENSEÑARAN COSAS "EXTRACURRICULARES"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE**

Sus brazos se encontraban alrededor del cuello de la pelirosa y su cara escondida bajo el lóbulo de la oreja de la misma, konan inhala fuertemente produciéndole cosquillas a sakura mientras se embriaga con aquel olor que desprende su cabello "cerezas"…..

Poco a poco Sakura es llevada por la peliazul hasta su cama, Mei y Tsunade ya las esperaban se habían quitado las batas estaban completamente desnudas.

Sakura abrió los ojos aún se encontraba un poco mareada pero estaba lo suficientemente lucida para darse cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que obviamente tampoco lo era y con tres chicas hermosas que no dejaban de mirarla.

-Continuo Sakura?(pregunto konan) a lo que la pelirosa intento responder pero las palabras no salían de sus hermosos labios.

-Dice que "Si", respondió Mei Terumi, como podría negarse, "verdad Sakura", acto siguiente ella beso a la pelirosa lo cual esta correspondió, konan comenzó de nuevo a besarla pero esta vez debajo de su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo, haciendo que la pelirosa, sintiera un cosquilleo bajo su estómago, mientras que Tsunade lamia sus senos, mordisqueándolo, recorriéndolos con su lengua.

Sakura no podía pensar su buen juicio estaba completamente nublado por todas esas sensaciones, si pensara con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo se retractaría inmediatamente….. "Talvez"…..

Mientras la peliazul llegaba a la intimidad de la pelirosa, adentrándose cada vez más para hacer lo mismo con su clítoris, con su dedo medio, agasajo el erecto botoncito de ella, oprimiéndolo y moviendo circularmente, ella solo podía sentir el insoportable y placentera sensación, pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra, solo podía suspirar, gemir y sentir. Llegando al primer orgasmo de esa noche.

Konan se levantó de esa posición, mientras que Mei dejo de besar a la pelirosa para que pudieran respirar, entonces Tsunade observo los fluidos vaginales de Sakura que caían en pequeñas gotas, Konan miro a Tsunade mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y diciendole simplemente "deliciosa".

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando nunca había estado en esta posición ni sentido este calor en su cuerpo.

-Te gusto, mi niña? (le pregunto Tsunade)…

A lo que Sakura respondió con un beso muy fuerte a los labios de la pelirubia lo cual dejo sorprendidas tanto a Mei como a Konan. Ahora la pelirosa era quien estaba arriba de Tsunade besándola, Konan y Mei no quería quedarse atrás así que comenzaron a besar y masajear los grandes senos de Tsunade.

La pelirosa empezó a bajar hasta el clítoris de Tsunade, se puso de rodillas para quedar con el rostro entre las húmedas piernas de la pelirubia, su lengua se introdujo en su sexo y un gemido salió de la boca de Tsunade, su húmeda y cálida lengua acariciaba su centro de manera magistral, ahora Konan tomo los dedos de Tsunade y los introdujo en su vagina para que comenzara a masajear su clítoris sin dejar de lamer los grandes senos de esta, todo este acto incremento las sensaciones de las tres.

Pero para Sakura no fue suficiente así que introdujo dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de la pelirubia, empezó a moverlos con lentitud y luego aceleró el movimiento…

_Te gusta "Querida Maestra"? _

_Si me gusta más que eso me Encanta….. Sigue, Sigue…. ! Sakura¡_

Sakura acelero el movimiento de sus dedos, enterrándolos en la húmeda cavidad, sin llegar a causarle dolor, únicamente placer.

Mei sonrió impresionada de la habilidad de la "pequeña pelirosa" y dejo que Konan se quedara jugando con los dos senos de la pelirubia, ella quería aprovechar la posición en la que estaba Sakura mostrando su lindo trasero, con sus dedos de su mano izquierda metió primero su dedo medio dentro de la vagina de esta, introdujo un dedo más y un gemido aún mayor salió de la boca de la pequeña pelirosa, sus dedos se movían dentro de ella. Unos segundos después añadió un tercer dedo y continúo dándole placer con algo de dolor que se veía reflejado en el lindo rostro de la pelirosa, mientras que Mei con su mano derecha se masturbaba a ella misma ya que con solo observar el espectacular panorama de todas las posiciones de sus "amigas" estaba más que caliente… .

-Los gritos no se hicieron esperar:

_-No te detengas…más rápido, más Mei….¡Más, solo podía decir Sakura!_

_Sakura, Tsunade, Mei y Konan sintieron el éxtasis recorrer sus cuerpos, con una gran combinación y gritos de placer…_

Las cuatro bellezas quedaron profundamente dormidas pero solo por unas horas ya que Konan y Mei fueron las primeras en levantarse de la cómoda cama ya que tenían que despedir a los demás invitados del congreso.

_Sakura comenzó abrir sus ojos su cuerpo se sentía extraña, ella se sentía diferente…._

Poco a poco las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido horas atrás empezaron a fluir en su cabeza lo que le provocó un gran sonrojo y mucha pena al mismo tiempo.

-¡Buenos días! (era la voz de Tsunade)

Sakura la miro salir del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo y con otra secándose el cabello

- Que ocurre linda?

Pero la pelirosa no respondió nada y se cubrió con la sabana.

-Eres algo bipolar, no preciosa, hace unas horas fuiste toda un fiera en la cama y ahora actúas como una minina.

-Yo, me siento algo confundida le contesto Sakura

-Me imagino que sí, pero ya tranquila poco a poco asimilaras lo ocurrido.

-"Asimilar" Entonces que soy? ustedes son lesbianas…

-No necesariamente preferimos el termino Bisexual, Konan decidió no estar con ningún chico después de que perdió al amor de su vida Pain a mi paso algo parecido cuando Dan murió y en cuanto a Mei le encantan los hombres más jóvenes que ella y no tengo problema con estar con chicos o chica ya que así no tiene que perder su amada libertad….

Sakura bajo la sabana de su rostro(pensó de cierto chico pelinegro) y se sintió más aliviada con las palabras de su maestra.

-Ya veo que te sientes mejor (le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse), los boletos del avión están en la mesa, tengo que irme linda me están esperando, si quieres puedes bajar o también puedes quedarte y pedir servicio a la habitación, lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme.

-Entonces nos veremos después, como te dije si necesitas algo mas solo pídelo, fue lo último que escucho Sakura antes de que Tsunade saliera del cuarto.

Ahora se encontraba sola y tratando de poner sus ideas en claro, tomo el teléfono y pidió una botella de champagne con lasaña de berenjena y carne en salsa de queso y uno rico postre de brownie de chocolate blanco, con helado de cardamomo y pidió que todo eso se lo llevaran al elegante jacuzzi con hidromasaje, donde se sumergió en la agradable agua tibia todo su cuerpo sintió como se producía mucha relajación en sus músculos fatigados, ahora se sentía como toda una reina..

Una fuerte riza se empezó a escuchar en toda la habitación, no dejaba de recordar a cierta pelirubia llamada Ino que le dijo que estas vacaciones serían las más aburridas de su vida…. "_Si ella supiera todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas" _apuesto que se moriría de envidia pobre Ino ella es la que esta aburrida y extrañándome, termino de tomar su copa de champagne y se sumergió completamente en el delicioso jacuzzi.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

QUE TAL QUE LES A PARECIDO?

GRAX POR TODOSSSSS LOS COMENTARIOS POR ESO ME MOTIVARON A TERMINAR CON LA HISTORIA!


End file.
